Natural
by ScArLeTh DrAvEn
Summary: Nada ni nadie podría haberme preparado para lo que me esperaba, para lo que realmente Alice me había hecho salir de la casa...JXA


**Este es un pequeño One-shot de admito mi pareja favorita de Crepusculo, es un poco raro, la letra normal es lo que sucede en el presente, mientras que la cursiva nos expone los recuerdos de él, de cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez. No sabria donde colocarlo en escala de "sexo explicito" pues tiene algunas escenas un poco subidas de tono, aunque a mi parecer es mas bien Lime y no Lemon, hay uds juzgaran. Disfrutenlo mucho y por cierto es mi primer fic de Crepusculo, a ver q les parece jeje.**

**PaRa SaReS DrAvEn...AiShItErU**

**Natural**

Me senté sobre la rama recargando mi espalda en el grueso tronco, esperando a que ella terminara. La mire detenidamente mientras la veía acechar a su presa, un pequeño cervatillo que aun no presentía el peligro que se cernía sobre el. Ella se agazapo un poco mas acercándose con cautela, menos de la mitad de un segundo después ya lo tenía entre sus brazos forcejando por zafarse y huir de aquella hermosa depredadora que le robaba la vida bebiéndosela. Hacía varios segundos que el animalito había dejado de luchar cuando alzo su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió.

- Lo siento – le dijo al oído al animalito y lo dejo en el suelo – Vámonos, ya no tengo hambre – anuncio y yo asentí una vez y baje del árbol.

- ¿Estás segura? – le dije cuando me acerque a ella y la descubrí mirando atentamente a nuestro alrededor, olfateando – Has comido muy poco

- Si – asintió enérgicamente volviendo su rostro hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa – vámonos de aquí – la tome de la mano y di media vuelta para comenzar a correr hacia nuestra casa pero ella me detuvo – No dije que quería ir a casa, solo dije que quería irme de aquí – voltee a verla confundido, como casi siempre que ella decía algo misterioso, como casi siempre que ella hablaba.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – le pregunte, ella solo me dedico una de sus tantas sonrisas misteriosas y me arrastro hacia el Norte.

La seguí sin hacer mas preguntas, de todas maneras ella siempre me sorprendía, era mejor dejarme llevar por sus locuras. Corrimos incontables kilómetros hasta que los pinos se hicieron mas altos y la temperatura mas fría. Cuando comenzaba a preguntarme a donde me llevaba por fin nos detuvimos. Era extraño lo cálido que se sentía el lugar siendo el lugar que era, soltó mi mano y volteo a verme. Esta vez su sonrisa era picara, de aquellas cuando quería algo de mí que le costaría trabajo que le concediera o cuando algo "importante" iba a pasar. Volvió a girarse y camino con su precioso andar decorándolo con la sensualidad que solo yo conocía, bueno yo y Edward, pero mi hermano era lo suficientemente respetuoso y estaba lo suficientemente enamorado de Bella para ignorar por completo estos recuerdos que se me escapaban de vez en cuando en su presencia. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando la vi entrar en un claro que estaba iluminado por el sol arrancando destellos rojizos a su piel. Hipnotizado la seguí.

_No tenía la menor idea de porque Alice me había enviado en el auto a la ciudad para recoger un encargo ¿Por qué no usar el correo? Argumento lo mucho que le urgía, pero no me dejo ir corriendo, que según porque parecería extraño, y yo seguía sin entender cómo era posible que ya se tomara esas atribuciones con los Cullen, no llevábamos ni un mes allí y ella ya se había apropiado casi de la casa entera, usaba los autos a su antojo y andaba por allí y por allá muy a su gusto, y claro gastaba el dinero de los Cullen sin preocuparse ni un poco en cuanto llegaba a gastar. Yo simplemente no podía acostumbrarme a la compañía de tantos vampiros tan tranquilos, sin estar alerta a un enfrentamiento o discusión, en completa paz y armonía, era simplemente desconocido para mí. Peor aun que no me terminaba de acostumbrar a alimentarme solo de animales, creía que nunca lo haría, pero por ahora estaba satisfecho, mis ojos ya no eran rojizos si no un extraño café anaranjado, sabia que pronto serian dorados, como los de ellos. Baje la velocidad al acercarme a la ciudad. Encontré fácilmente el lugar al que Alice me había enviado, una boutique, lo que no me sorprendió, me dieron un paquete y sin permitir que la curiosidad me ganara y lo abriera, regrese a casa. _

_Nada ni nadie podría haberme preparado para lo que me esperaba, para lo que realmente Alice me había hecho salir de la casa._

Entre en el claro y me acerque a ella que se había tendido sobre la hierba dejando que el sol la bañara. Me acosté a su lado y ella volteo a verme sin dejar de sonreír, le sonreí de vuelta porque simplemente me nació del corazón y es que con ella, ser yo mismo era sencillamente natural. Se acerco a mí y se acurruco en mi pecho y yo la abrace protectoramente, tiernamente, posesivamente. Hasta entonces no había tenido un solo rival, admito que algunas veces me sentí profundamente celoso de Edward, por la relación tan cercana que tenían, pero su amor era mas de hermanos que de nada y jamás había sentido la mas mínima sensación de traición provenir de ella. De Edward si pero era solo cuando teníamos alguna pelea que incluía a Emmet. Pero a pesar de su inmensa fidelidad aun temía que llegara otro, otro que no tuviera el oscuro pasado que tenía yo, otro que la mereciera mas y que lograra deslumbrarla. Sintiendo ese miedo recorrerme el cuerpo la abrace con más fuerza y ella hizo lo mismo.

- No iré a ningún lado – susurro – ni nadie podrá alejarme nunca de ti – se removió y sentí sus labios presionar mi cuello.

Agradecí internamente a Dios, Buda, Ala o a cualquiera que la hubiese puesto en mi camino, a ese ángel que me había salvado de la autodestrucción.

_Cuando llegue todo estaba oscuro y pude darme cuenta que no había absolutamente nadie en la casa, nadie excepto ella. Extrañado me dirigí a su habitación. No la compartíamos entonces, yo era un caballero y ella era la digna dama que yo había conocido. Me la encontré en la puerta, me esperaba por supuesto. Intrigado me le acerque y ella destilaba una sensación tan intensa que me desconcertó. _

_- Toma – le dije cuando le entregue el paquete - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunte pues era claro su nerviosismo._

_- Gracias, no pasa nada todo está perfecto – sonrió - ¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?_

_- Los que quieras – le sonreí de vuelta aun tratando de descifrar que sucedía con ella_

_- Espera un minuto y entra por favor – dijo esto con rapidez y un poco de torpeza, al menos para nosotros. Asentí aun confundido y ella se paró de puntitas y me dio un beso rápido en los labios._

_Sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí su contacto y no pude tampoco evitar detenerla y volver a unir sus labios con los míos. Esa mujer me había descontrolado tanto que mis impulsos me dominaban mas que mi autocontrol cuando estaba con ella. Ella correspondió el beso y rodeo mi cuello con sus delicados brazos. Se alejo por fin de mí cuando el beso se volvió demasiado intenso._

_- Espera por favor – me dijo de nuevo – quiero que veas lo que trajiste – dijo en tono misterioso, la note menos nerviosa mientras entraba pero más… ¿excitada?_

_El perfume de violetas me golpeo el rostro cuando se abrió la puerta, el perfume de violetas y un poco de cera quemada, y pude también vislumbrar las titilantes lucecitas de algunas velas. Mi rápida mente comenzó a trabajar en lo que todo aquello podía significar. Mi educación se negaba a aceptar lo mas obvio pero mi naturaleza de hombre se emociono mas allá de lo que podía imaginar o incluso aceptar._

Nos quedamos así por tanto tiempo que la noche se extendió por el cielo y las estrellas brillaron con intensidad en sus ojos, ella estaba tendida totalmente en el suelo mirándolas, mientras yo acostado de lado y con la cabeza recarga en mi mano izquierda la miraba a ella, embobado. Amaba a Alice como jamás creí que existiría un amor. Si me ponía cursi y pensaba como humano, no podía ni respirar sin ella, me era tan necesaria para existir como el aire mismo, metafóricamente, aunque si lo aplicaba a mi actual vida no podía vivir sin ella así como no podía vivir sin sangre. Pero podía vivir con un sustituto de la sangre humana además que no la necesitaba diario y a ella la necesitaba todo el tiempo que no estaba conmigo.

Por fin se movió y me hizo apoyar la espalda contra la hierba posándose sobre mí. Me beso dulcemente, con un beso casto y sencillo. Se aparto y me sonrió de nuevo mientras veía el fuego nacer en sus pupilas. Le sonreí seductoramente y tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese con la pasión que me provocaba su sola presencia.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor? – me pregunto cuándo abandono mis labios y antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello haciéndome perder todo atisbo de racionalidad. Pero lo recordaba, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido la noche anterior.

_No podía creer que estuviese temblando de aquella manera tan absurda ¡Era un vampiro! Pero lo hacía, temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras tomaba valor para entrar en la habitación. Me había demorado mas de un minuto de lo que ella me había pedido pero me había atacado de pronto un pánico que me hizo sentir irreconocible. No era que fuera un primerizo pero aquello había sido tan diferente. Era Alice con quien estaría ¡Alice! Y era la mujer mas especial que podía existir sobre la tierra, mi propia educación me exigía que me alejara, que ella debía ser respetada, pero aquel sentimiento que ella había despertado en mi me gritaba que entrara de una vez, que estaba tardando demasiado y que la necesitaba. Pero lo que mas causaba mi indecisión era mi culpabilidad, esa que lograba acallar a las otras con solo murmurar "No la mereces"._

_- Jasper – me llamo y ahora podía sentir claramente su confusión, nerviosismo y sus ansias. Pero esa indecisión se había apoderado de mi sin que pudiera controlarla y era obvio que ella no entendía, pues si yo no tomaba una decisión ella no lo vería - ¡Jasper! – me llamo con mas apremio nerviosa y confundida. Fue un segundo, un solo segundo en el que deje que un impulso me guiara y entre en la habitación._

Observaba su hermosa desnudez mientras la veía caminar hacia un arbusto lleno de flores amarillas, admiraba la forma en que su piel brillaba como la luna llena, mientras tomábamos un pequeño descanso de nuestra danza de amor. No era que lo necesitáramos, era simplemente una costumbre que habíamos adquirido, para diferenciar las veces que hacíamos el amor. Me acerque a ella de nuevo, la abrace por la espalda y recargue mi mentón en su hombro.

- ¿En qué piensas? – susurre en su oído. Escuche su risa cristalina. Se volteo aun entre mis brazos y se paró de puntitas para dar un pequeño beso a mi nariz, tenía una de las flores en su mano.

- En lo mucho que me gustas – respondió mientras sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi torso y me hacia cosquillas con la flor, un estremecimiento me recorrió por toda la espina dorsal - y tú ¿En qué piensas? – sonreí mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

- En mi maravillosa suerte – le confesé, no era necesario que me explicara, como siempre ella entendió perfectamente a que me refería.

- Es destino Jaz, simple destino – me dijo como siempre que yo dudaba de merecerla y me abrazo con fuerza mientras unía sus labios con los míos. Volvi a perder mi racionalidad mientras me arrastraba al maravilloso mundo de su amor.

_Ni todo el entrenamiento militar, ni toda la vida de vampiro despiadado, ni toda mi larga vida como estratega me hubiesen logrado preparar para lo que me esperaba dentro. La habitación estaba bellamente adornada con violetas casi por todo el cuarto , hermosos jarrones con grandes ramos en el centro de cada superficie y en las orillas de algunos muebles, mientras pequeñas veladoras blancas iluminaban calculadoramente acomodadas entre un jarrón y otro, enredaderas artificiales con violetas rodeaban los postes del dosel de la cama Pero apenas fui consciente de todo esto, toda mi atención estaba en la mas hermosa visión que jamás podría tener._

_Sobre el blanco edredón estaba ella, hincada justo en el centro de la cama, un precioso babydoll del mismo tono que las flores apenas la cubría, me miraba atentamente, analizando mi reacción, con una sonrisa hermosa, llena de emoción. La habitación se inundo de deseo, del deseo que emano de mí aun sin proponérmelo. Di un paso hacia ella, hipnotizado._

_- Cierra la puerta – me pidió sin perder su sonrisa. La obedecí enseguida pero sin quitarle la vista de encima - ¿Te gusta? – me pregunto mientras tomaba la orilla del babydoll y lo extendía un poco. Asentí firmemente y ella se rio tiernamente - ¡Qué bueno! – susurro y bajo la mirada cohibida. Era obvio que ella sabia que me gustaría pero de nuevo los nervios y mi indecisión la confundían._

_Me quede paralizado, sin saber que hacer o como moverme ¿Qué esperaba ella de mi? ¿Me amaba tanto como para entregarse a mí de esa forma? ¿Cómo era posible que un monstruo como yo tuviera la oportunidad de tener lo mas maravilloso que podía haber en este mundo? Ella se movió despacio estirando su mano hacia mí, tomo la mía y me jalo hacia la cama. Se hinco sobre esta y tomando mi rostro me beso profundamente._

Se estremeció entre mis brazos mientras ambos llegábamos al éxtasis. El cielo comenzaba a dejar de ser negro convirtiéndose en un azul obscuro y un purpura en el esté. La estreche con mas fuerza y no deje que aquello terminara, no quería que terminara, deseaba profundamente quedarme así para siempre, fundirme con ella por la eternidad, olvidarme de que existía el mundo, olvidarme de mi pasado y de mi nombre, que en mi mente solo existiera ella, ella y todo lo que me hacía sentir, borrar perpetuamente lo que ella borraba con sus besos y sus caricias, que volvía a atormentarme cada vez que estaba lejos, cada vez que teníamos que volver al mundo real. Sentí la presión de sus manos sobre mi pecho en un intento de alejarme, pero en ese momento mi mente no estaba clara, embriagada por el deseo y el amor que le profesaba, la rodee con mis brazos y la estreche aun mas fuertemente, sin ser realmente consiente si la lastimaba.

- Jasper – jadeo mi nombre en mi oído – detente…por favor – su suplica me golpeo tan fuerte que logro despertar mi adormecida mente e inmediatamente la solté. Se alejo solo lo suficiente para ver mi rostro

- Tranquilo – me dijo al ver mi culpabilidad, me sonreía con tranquilidad , tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió unir nuestros labios en un beso profundo e intenso, yo no quería ni tocarla por miedo a volver a perder el control y lastimarla, pero nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos y eso no ayudaba mucho a mi esfuerzo de contenerme – es solo que ya amanece – me explico la razón por la que me había detenido – debemos irnos - Se recostó sobre mi pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento

- Alice yo… - me silencio poniendo su mano sobre mi boca

- Si lo sé y sabes que no hay problema, no me lastimaste – me aseguro y por fin me atreví a abrazarla y hundí mi rostro en su cabello – te detuve porque si no lo hacía en ese momento no habría sido capaz de hacerlo después

- ¿En serio? – susurre seductoramente en su oído, ella se estremeció y su piel se erizo. Sonreí con malicia mientras le hacía algo que según ella no le gustaba que le hiciera, aunque yo sabía que le encantaba.

- No – musito – no te atrevas – su voz era débil, ya no podría escapar de mi. Inunde su cuerpo de deseo y ella respondió como siempre, comenzó a acariciarme y a besarme, pronto el deseo que corría por sus venas era el suyo propio.

_Estábamos sentados uno frente al otro ella había comenzado a desabotonar mi camisa mientras yo paseaba mi manos sobre su piel expuesta apenas rozándola con un toque suave, todo había comenzado de un modo lento y mientras sentía sus delicadas manos introducirse bajo mi camisa para acariciar mi torso yo bese su hombro, deleitándome en la dulzura de su piel, deslizo la camisa por mis hombros y de pronto caí en la cuenta de que ella me vería realmente como era, el monstruo que era, me aleje un poco de ella por reflejo, deseando que las velas se apagaran y ocultaran un poco la visión de mi cuerpo desnudo y esperando que se asustara o sintiera asco de mi cicatrizado cuerpo, me miro un poco extrañada y su mano viajo lentamente hasta mi rostro, sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos._

_- No eres un monstruo – murmuro con dulzura y yo cerré los ojos para evitar ver entonces la lastima en sus ojos. _

_Su mano se deslizo por mi cuello hasta mi hombro, donde yacía una de las mas notables cicatrices, sentí como sus dedos la tocaban ligeramente y luego continuaban descendiendo por mi pecho hasta mi costado donde había otra notoria cicatriz, me estremecí cuando continuaron descendiendo hasta la orilla de mi pantalón y decidí entonces abrir los ojos temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar en los suyos. En sus ojos no había lastima, había dolor, brillaban de una forma diferente, había dolor y había amor. Se formo un nudo en mi garganta y me quede sin palabras cuando mas quería decir algo. Quería decirle "gracias", quería decirle que la amaba, que me perdonara por ser un monstruo, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. Sin embargo ella leyó todo esto en mi mirada y se acerco para besar mis labios ¿Cómo podía no rechazarme?_

_- Te amo, te he estado esperando toda mi vida – me dijo al oído y supe que era verdad, porque yo sin saberlo, la había estado esperando a ella._

Después de comprender que no podíamos esperar mas, emprendimos el regreso a casa, ella iba un poco delante de mí y me parecía que no veía a un duendecillo como le llamaba Bella, sino a un hada llena de magia.

- Atrápame Jazz – me incito risueña y juguetona. Yo tense mis músculos y comencé la cacería de esa hada mágica, sabía que era imposible que la alcanzara, nunca lo lograba pero a ambos nos gustaba jugar de aquella manera.

Estuve cerca de atraparla pero una ligera brisa me aviso que había fallado. Mis sentidos me alertaron de su nueva localización e inmediatamente me dirigí allí pero de nuevo se deslizo sin que pudiera siquiera tocarla. Su risa cantarina era lo único que me llegaba y volví a intentar atraparla pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento la encontré abrazándome y besándome. Le correspondí el beso y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla volvió a desaparecer dejando atrás su risa. Reí entre dientes yo también mientras negaba con la cabeza. No tenía remedio pero era maravillosa tal y como era.

- Apresúrate Jasper que al parecer Renesmee dará por fin la gran noticia, es eso o a Edward le ha vuelto a latir el corazón y va a sufrir un infarto – se rio y yo me reí con ella mientras continuábamos yendo a casa.

_Cuando aquella sencilla revelación llego por fin a mi entendimiento todo lo demás fue sencillo, no me importaron las cicatrices, no me importaron las dudas, no me importo mi pasado, solo importaba ella, ella y su piel, ella y el delicioso aroma que despedía su cabello, ella y el amor que destilaban sus ojos cuando se encontraban con los míos, todo se volvió simple, era como debía ser… era natural_

**_Fin_**


End file.
